diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/28 May 2018
02:36:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 04:32:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:39:08 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hi 06:40:24 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Enigmium 06:41:05 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Do u think u have time to see a therapist today 08:31:01 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 08:32:57 diep.io/#3326F6130073887D50F7C4 - The Frostburn Flamethrower 08:57:31 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 10:27:55 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 10:47:35 also 10:47:43 turret wife serenade from portal 10:47:44 damn 10:48:08 thats the only thing that works as old 80's style music and 8-bit / 4-bit music 10:50:13 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:51:18 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 10:51:52 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:04:13 Hi! 11:04:44 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 11:21:27 oi 11:24:49 Argh 11:24:53 brb 11:29:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:29:59 'ello 11:30:14 i'm ill ;.; 11:30:48 das totally sick 11:30:49 ... 11:30:51 i'm sorry 11:30:54 for that horrible pun 11:30:57 and horrible slag 11:30:59 slang 11:31:01 ayway 11:38:33 back 11:40:03 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 12:05:58 why tf i cant commit changes 12:06:08 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" ?? 12:07:21 im trying to mod ftb 12:23:19 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:27:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:27:30 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:35:11 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:02:24 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 13:03:04 diep.io/#3326F61300738FC96094C2 - sandbox hope (do not join) 13:03:33 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" well if you don't want us to join then why post the link 13:09:15 together get the sandbox hope 13:25:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 13:36:37 diep.io/#3326F6130073FC6A600EC6 - go the jail 14:02:03 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" AC=MEGA NOOB 14:03:58 diep.io/#3326F6130073FC6A600EC6 - once against the breaking with jail 14:05:04 after this breakfast 14:06:12 jail = large arena in sandbox 14:08:44 sandbox hope VS prison hopeless (diep.io/#3326F6130073FC6A600EC6) 14:17:18 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 14:38:54 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Testing 14:40:55 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:44:33 Hi. 14:46:35 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 14:48:50 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" hi 14:59:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i 15:18:00 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:26:19 Hi. 15:48:10 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Fallen Booster 15:48:34 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" I thought you were former staff! 15:58:04 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:58:13 he IS 16:31:12 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:31:24 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" hi 16:31:29 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" 1v1? 16:31:33 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" diep.io/#3326F61300738B7D604E38 16:32:57 POLICE CLOSED! 16:37:50 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:38:09 no 16:38:10 nono 16:38:12 nononononono 16:38:44 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:38:59 ill just be afk until a certain someone leaves 202 times 16:39:02 developer in sandbox hope tomorrow 16:39:08 yeah no 16:39:09 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:39:11 bye! 16:39:16 bye 16:39:41 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 17:47:03 -!- FredLeon has joined Special:Chat 17:47:18 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" hi 17:47:28 falcon is better 17:47:30 hi people 17:49:41 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" No 17:49:42 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa 17:49:50 Super meat boy rapture is driving me insane 17:49:56 LUCKILY THE FUCKING END GAME IS EASIER 17:50:02 CUZ THATS A NICE DIFFICULTY CURVE 17:50:03 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" The Named Boss STOP NOT GATING YOURSELF SILLY!! 17:50:25 lol bye i need to read a book XD 17:50:31 nooooooo 17:50:38 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" ;( 17:50:57 -!- FredLeon has left Special:Chat 18:02:05 smb battles are horryfing if you think abou tit 18:02:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rBqXMao65E 18:02:08 this is a boss 18:02:18 b all you do is run away from it. 18:02:32 you dont have a weapon or any shit 18:02:41 1 hit and you're dead 18:02:52 ITS LITERALLY A MECHA CHAINSAW SAWBLADE 18:03:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r6rcIkWW-K0 18:03:19 same thing here 18:03:22 but with a child 18:03:29 with a rocket launcher and a detonation remote 18:12:36 you would know about not gates, you use them whenever you mention fighter 18:25:06 er 18:25:09 fighter 18:25:15 its "Negate/Negating" 18:25:18 not Not Gating 18:25:36 not gates are in an entirely different pile of shit 18:25:47 this one is in the usual words pile 18:25:54 and the not gate is in the logic gates pile 18:25:56 of shit 18:28:26 YEP 18:28:29 so uh 18:28:35 ice, fighter or falcon 18:30:39 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" falcon duh 18:32:31 yay 18:32:37 take that fighter 18:32:44 falcon is like 18:33:01 you like booster but you hate how its weak and short range? 18:33:10 you like ranger but you hate how slow it is? 18:33:18 well the falcon is for you! 18:56:18 ehh 18:56:21 24? 19:10:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hey everyone 19:10:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" wikiArras is open 19:10:28 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" http://arras.surge.sh/#private=mimas-arras.glitch.me 19:31:22 fallen 19:31:39 can you b give bigus idev 19:31:59 also 19:33:54 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" no 19:34:06 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" khish i know you will abuse it 19:34:13 'also...' 'no' 19:34:14 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" also u failed the *'s 19:35:08 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" ps, 19:35:09 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" 19:35:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" only for ppl on them dw discord 19:35:21 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" its an auto pounder 19:35:41 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" a pounder you say 19:35:43 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" (lenny) 19:36:17 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" kindly shut up 19:36:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" no 19:36:32 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" :> 19:37:16 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" i am now mad 19:37:26 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" have a nice day 19:37:29 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" k 19:37:42 Sans MS" Too particularly really kind of basically really for all intents and purposes fairly very kind of kind of definitely very fairly much fucking literally actually specifically generally mostly for the most part essentially actually actually really generally literally actually lag in the server for fucks sake, generally generally kind of really sort of basically kind of generally sort of very very actually particularly contrary to popular belief, which actually actually for the most part basically particularly for the most part kind of specifically really basically for all intents and purposes definitely is fairly significant, which literally for the most part actually essentially actually for the most part mostly basically specifically is fairly significant in a particularly really for all intents and purposes pretty fairly generally definitely for all intents and purposes major way which really is quite significant. 19:37:45 shit 19:37:48 failed the font 19:37:58 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" IKCE DONT SPAM 19:38:02 i'm not 19:38:03 wait 19:38:22 can i put up a 20x or so verbose increased bee movie script in my wall 19:38:27 its for reasearch poruposez 19:38:40 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" if you do that i will delete your password 19:39:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" 19:40:05 Your text block must have a length between 40 and 10,000 characters 19:40:06 shit 19:40:07 too much 19:40:31 thats what you get 19:40:44 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" yeaa 19:41:26 at quarter 19:41:28 Your text block must have a length between 40 and 10,000 characters 19:41:29 SHIT 19:41:50 WHAT ABOUT YT COMMENTS ON THAT SIDE 19:41:51 YEAAAAAAAAAAA 19:42:00 <Özün_Oldun> named BOSS" shush\ 19:42:33 yas 19:42:35 i finally did it 19:42:36 so 19:42:38 bee part 19:42:39 done 19:42:40 now yt 19:49:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" oh 19:50:00 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i made moss mad 19:50:01 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" i mean boss 19:53:43 what kind of moss do you talk to 19:54:53 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the named moss 19:54:57 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" the one and only 19:55:26 oh my forking god 19:56:11 <Özün_Oldun> d="Teamerz" did someone say forking 19:56:41 alright 19:57:03 does anyone have that shitty "you need to have a high iq to watch rick and morty" wall of text 19:57:04 i need it 19:57:07 for sustenacnce 19:57:19 fudging hell what are you doing ice 19:57:41 you'll seee soooooooon 20:01:25 so 20:03:49 in the fucked up 3 paragraphs i made i discovered a holy grail 20:03:55 " ain''''t " 20:04:26 also i know the sound of the keystroke for typing fuck 21:56:25 <Özün_Oldun> Sparky" mpss 21:56:44 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" Hï 22:36:14 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:36:54 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 2018 05 28